The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for inserting a postal item into an envelope.
For the mechanization of the insertion of large numbers of postal items into envelopes, many apparatuses and methods for operating such apparatuses are known. In one type of solution, the envelope is folded around the postal item to be sent. The present invention relates to another type of solution in which the envelopes supplied have an envelope body constituting a pocket or pouch and a flap hinged to the envelope body along a fold for closing off an open throat of the envelope body when the flap is folded against the envelope body. The flaps of the envelopes generally have pre-gummed surface portions. The gum layer on the surface portions can be made to adhere to the envelope body by moistening the gum and pressing the gummed flap against the envelope body.
However, moistening the envelope flaps is a quite delicate process, because the gum must be made sufficiently moist to be made sufficiently adhesive, while on the other hand applying too much liquid (usually water), causes the envelope to wrinkle and excess liquid that is not absorbed by the gum and the envelope may cause the postal items to be damaged. Also the application of the liquid as such needs to be controlled accurately, since spilled liquid may also cause the envelope and/or the contents to become wrinkled and/or stained.